ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ensemble Stars! Anime Adaption
is a not yet aired anime adaptation produced by david production. History An anime adaptation was initially announced during the NicoNico ''"Happy Elements Official Live Broadcast ~Significant Presentation Festival of Winter~" live broadcast held on December 4, 2015. It was originally slated to be produced by GENCO under the title "Ensemble Stars! The Animation", and was scheduled to air in 2017. It was then postponed to 2019, and the anime went into production by david production studio.link On January 13, 2019 a PV for the anime was uploaded, and the anime is planned to be broadcasted starting July 7, 2019 under the title Ensemble Stars!.link A pre-screening of the first episode occurred on June 17, 2019, along with voice actors appearing as guests. The voice actors were Yoshiki Nakajima (Tetora Nagumo), Showtaro Morikubo (Makoto Yuuki), Tetsuya Kakihara (Subaru Akehoshi), and Yuki Ono (Koga Oogami).link From July 1, 2019 until July 7, the anime was advertised across stations for the Yamate line with new illustrations of all 41 idols in their respective unit uniforms.link From July 1, 2019 until July 5, a collage of chibi illustrations was located in Shinjuku station, and it featured five variations of expressions for each chibi character.link Funimation announced a simulcast stream and a dub for the anime on July 3, 2019.link Plot Yumenosaki Private Academy, a school located on a hill facing the ocean. Specializing in boys' idol training, the school has a long history of producing generations of idols for the entertainment world out of the young men overbrimming with talents, like the shining stars in the sky. Due to "special circumstances," you are a transfer student at the school, as well as the only female student there. In fact, you are chosen to be the very first student of the "producer course," and your task is to produce these idols… We hope you will enjoy your journey with the idols you meet at the academy, as well as the vigorous ensemble that together you will make. Staff Original Work, Characters: Happy Elements (Cacalia Studio) Director: Junpaku Yagurashita (櫓下純白) Series Director: Yasufumi Soejima (ソエジマヤスフミ) Series Composition: Akira (日日日) Chief Writer: Shinichi Inozume (猪爪慎一) Character Design: ･ Haruko Izuka (飯塚 晴子) ･ Tomoyuki Shitaya (下谷智之) ･ Eri Osada (長田絵里) Art Director: Saho Yamane (山根左帆) Color Design: Eri Suzuki (鈴木依里) 3D Director: Daisuke Kusaka (日下大輔) Photography Director: Tomoya Kamijo (上條智也) Editing: Mai Hasegawa (長谷川舞) Music Producer: Satoru Kuwabara (桑原聖) Music: Tatsuya Kato (加藤達也) Sound Director: Takatoshi Hamano (濱野高年) Animation Production: david production Cast Japanese Voice Cast= *Tetsuya Kakihara as Subaru Akehoshi *Showtaro Morikubo as Makoto Yuuki *Tomoaki Maeno as Hokuto Hidaka *Yuki Kaji as Mao Isara *Ayumu Murase as Tori Himemiya *Koutaro Hashimoto as Yuzuru Fushimi *Midorikawa Hikaru as Eichi Tenshouin *Takuya Eguchi as Wataru Hibiki *Wataru Hatano as Adonis Otogari *Yuki Ono as Koga Oogami *Kei Hosogai as Kaoru Hakaze *Toshiki Masuda as Rei Sakuma *Reio Tsuchida as Tsukasa Suou *Ryo Kitamura as Arashi Narukami *Daiki Yamashita as Ritsu Sakuma *Masami Ito as Izumi Sena *Shintaro Asanuma as Leo Tsukinaga *Yoshiki Nakajima as Tetora Nagumo *Anjyu Nitta as Shinobu Sengoku *Takumi Watanabe as Midori Takamine *Yuichi Jose as Chiaki Morisawa *Koutaro Nishiyama as Kanata Shinkai *Tomoya Kosaka as Hajime Shino *Shunya Hiruma as Tomoya Mashiro *Jyunya Ikeda as Mitsuru Tenma *Yuki Yonai as Nazuna Nito *Soma Saito as Yuta Aoi and Hinata Aoi *Keisuke Kaminaga as Souma Kanzaki *Yuichiro Umehara as Keito Hasumi *Shinichiro Kamio as Kuro Kiryu *Hiroki Takahashi as Shu Itsuki *Jun Oosuka as Mika Kagehira *Tomoyasu Hishiba as Jin Sagami *Wataru Komada as Akiomi Kunugi *Kousuke Toriumi as Madara Mikejima *Junichi Suwabe as Nagisa Ran *Ryota Osaka as Ibara Saegusa *Natsuki Hanae as Hiyori Tomoe *Yuuma Uchida as Jun Sazanami |-|English Voice Cast= *TBA Music *''Opening Theme Song:'' Stars' Ensemble! sung by the entire Yumenosaki Academy student cast Yumenosaki Dream Stars. Episodes TBA Gallery Video TVアニメ「あんさんぶるスターズ！」第1弾PV|1st PV TVアニメ「あんさんぶるスターズ！」 第2弾PV|2nd PV External Links Category:Adaptions